A Broken Coffee Table
by Anjelis
Summary: ONE SHOT Dino's fallen asleep on Kyoya's sofa! What will happen when those three words are uttered! Set at a time when Dino was teaching Kyoya... eh heh heh. Enjoy!


Hey *turns into a hissing snake for some weird reason that escapes even me… . *

;{D winky Moustache-san

Found this one-shot I wrote agesssssssssssss ago. I've added to it and voila! It was ment to be shorter then it turned out to be… WAY shorter… eh heh heh. Please enjoy. Pleaseeeeeeee. Or else. I kill you. Or set a peeved Kyoya onto you… unless you'd like me to do that and I won't….. I'll keep him for myself mwahahahaha.

Wow…. Got carried away there. I really need to cut down on how much sugar I have.

Much love~

##################################################################################

SLAM

A newly brought suit jacket was flung onto the chair near the door that was still shaking from the force at which it had been shut.

A black tie was loosened and thrown onto the back of a chair. Along with it went a crumpled shirt. A hand grabbed the door knob and the bathroom and that too, was slammed shut. The apartment vibrated.  
The sound of the shower battered down as trousers and boxers were dropped by his socks and a lean figure got into the blazing heat that emitted from the shower. Long fingers ran through blonde hair and the figure raised his head into the refreshing downpour of water. He closed his eyes and stood there, letting the water wash away any thoughts, any insecurities that the meeting he was just in gave him. The water poured endlessly, flowing down his broad chest and toned stomach. Humming a nonsense and out of tune melody, the Blonde washed his hair, changing to awkwardly trying to hum the school anthem that he heard everyday thanks to a certain someone. After what seemed like a lifetime of standing there, he finished washing himself and then stepped from the shower. Surprisingly only slipping _slightly_ on the wet floor. Immediately he securely placed wrapped a towel round his waist and used another to towel-dry his hair with one hand. As he did so, he walked out of the bathroom and to a large fridge, opening the silver door with the other free hand.

"Hmm, what to have, what to have" His eyes caught the milk and glinted as he grabbed it. Closing the door with his butt, he jumped over the back of his sofa and sat down, glugging down the cold liquid from the bottle. He had never felt so carefree before. He placed the milk on table, fell back, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

….

"Caaavaalloneee"

Hibari glared down at the damned herbivore, asleep on HIS sofa. In HIS apartment. His hands were fisted and shaking. Kyoya noticed the half-empty carton of milk on the table and irritation flashed on his face once again. With a sigh he picked the milk up and put it away, although it was tempting to just dump the entire thing over the blonde's head. The idiot bronco treated this place like it was his damned home. He slammed the fridge shut and turned back to said Bronco. He lay on the sofa, taking up the whole space. One arm was rested behind a lolled head and the other rested on the Italian's bare stomach. His towel was luckily securely tied around his waist and his chest moved peacefully as breath entered and exited his inviting lips. A lock of hair hid one eye, and for some absurd reason, Hibari itched to stroke it away. As he stared at him, he felt his emotions stir up. It was that same strange emotion that stabbed him painfully, one that he felt often when he was with Dino. It confused him.

Kyoya loomed over Dino, studying the Mafia boss, and pondering on the feelings that such a face gave him. Behind those eyelids were deep brown orbs that always seemed to be able to look deep inside of him. Hibari sometimes felt those same eyes looking at him when Dino thought he didn't know. That kind of eyes seemed to strip him, burning with a flaring intensity, instead of looking at his soul. It was those eyes that Hibari had felt a lot recently.

The lock of hair that covered Dino's eye moved as he shifted in his sleep. It fell over his face even more, completely hiding his face from him. Unconsciously Kyoya moved his fingers, stroking the blond hair back completely from his face.

Kyoya froze, his eyes widening.

One twinkling eye opened to look up at him. Laughter lines creased as Dino woke up and grinned at his student.

"Hello Kyoooooya!~" He said in a singsong voice.

BAM

A glint of metal hit the side of Dino's face, sending him sprawling to the floor, a stunned expression fixed to his face.

"You insolent, meagre Herbivore!"

Dino sat up and shrugged, his eyes twinkling even more. "Holding back Kyoya?"

"Lucky for you I was" Hibari replied, his eyes narrowing

"Oh I see." Dino grinned up at the boy. "Yet you seemed to be enjoying watching me for awhile just now" Dino patted his lap. "You really don't have to _hold back_" His grin widened, knowing he was treading on dangerous waters. He knew Kyoya knew he wasn't talking about the hit. That was one of the best things about Kyoya. Every moment was swaying on the edge of a knife with him. One small mistake, or single word could either leave you ending up bitten to death or wishing you had been. Dino wasn't always sure which the best option for him was. But that was half the thrill right?

Kyoya stared at the idiot Bronco. Why did he provoke him so? Normally he could handle ignoring a comment like that but with him… his insides flipped inside and out.

Dino recognised the inner confusion in the Skylark's eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to him. Hibari faltered and fell down, unexpectedly taken by surprise. He landed on top of the Bucking horse, their chests flat against each other. Dino immediately took control of the position by wrapping his hands around Kyoya's waist. Their eye's locked and not a sound, movement or single breath was uttered.

Still staring at the herbivore, Hibari slowly came to his senses.

"I hate you" He hissed.

Dino chuckled and rolled so that he was on top. "Oh no you don't"

Hibari glared at him and kneed him in the stomach. Again tables turned and it was Kyoya pinning Dino this time "Yes…. I. Do." Narrowed eyes burned with intensity.

Dino lay there, gazing up at him with that IRRITATING smile etched on the corners of his lips. Hibari found himself distracted again and Dino took advantage of this to again try pin Kyoya down. This time though he crashed into the glass coffee table beside them. Because of the force he had to use, the glass shattered around them and amid the confusion Kyoya took control, managing to stay on top. His eyes were still locked onto Dino's as the fragments of glass rained down, forming a glittering halo around the Blonde's hair. Light caught in the pieces and danced around them.

Dino's eyes smouldered at the light flecks moved on Kyoya's smooth skin. The moment caught up within him and he couldn't help it but whisper those three dangerous words.

"Just kiss me"

Kyoya's eyebrow's knotted in confusion but Dino didn't even wait for a reply. His hand moved up and knotted itself into his dark hair, as his other hand pulled down on his school tie – drawing his mouth down to meet his halfway.

Explosion.

Sudden flames of passion surged through the Skylark and he instinctively reacted to the searing kiss. He groaned with irritation and pressed himself down on top of this… this _demon_ that was kissing him and evoking the strange feelings he had felt earlier. His hand pulled Dino's hand that was in his hair, caught the other and pinned both above the Bronco's head. Dino complied, still pressing his lips against his. Kyoya pulled back and moved so he was straddling him. Glass cut through his trousers and cut the skin on his knees as he bent down again, his lips already missing the warmth that they had discovered from kissing this idiot herbivore. Dino's eyes glinted as he neared and he automatically tried to raise himself up to get to Hibari's mouth quicker. This time their mouths mashed together in a flurry of passion and lust for each other. Kyoya's mouth bruised but he didn't care as yet another moan escaped his lips. Dino was killing him, kissing him in a way Kyoya didn't think was possible. Having never kissed before, he felt inexperienced as the Blonde switched from nibbling on his lower lip to gently sucking on it with his own _sweet_,_ seductive_ lips… Again the need to be closer surged through Hibari and he released his hold on Dino's hands. Moving his hands down to cup his cheeks, Kyoya kissed Dino back with even more need running through him. Dino moaned, the sound vibrating at the back of his throat and spun the two around so he was on top. Again glass crunched as Kyoya's back pressed against the pieces. His groan was mixture of pain and lust as Dino's lips hungrily moved from his lips and brushed down his sensitive neck. Kyoya arched his neck, his moans escaping even more easily as Dino moved his lips down his jaw line, and then up again - drawn to the sweet, sweet taste of his students lips. Their hips bashed against each other, as their kiss grew even more intense than before. Hibari then decided to try and pleasure Dino with his own efforts, trusting his instinct would lead him in the right direction. His hands moved from being trapped by his side to grabbing at the Bucking horse's back. He ran his fingers down his back, caressing the muscles and the ridges of Dino's shoulder bones. Dino moaned amidst the kiss, growling even as they then danced again down his back, stopping to wrap around the small of his back, where the towel around his waist started. He pulled him closer, relishing in the crystal clear sensation that both Dino and the glass that pressed into him gave. It was as if the pain only ignited a searing passion that had hidden itself deep, deep within Kyoya.

As suddenly as the kiss had begun, Dino pulled back. Kyoya automatically lifted his head, searching for the warm lips that had awoken so… _much_ within him. Dino chuckled, causing him to open his eyes, and the Bronco got off him, moving to sit casually by Kyoya's side. Both of them were breathing raggedly, catching their breath.

"What the Hel-"

Dino pressed his fingers against his lips – shushing him. "You're hurt" He simply said as he got up and picked the Skylark up. Amazingly his towel never fell from his waist. Kyoya tried to protest against the princess-hold, struggling, but firm hands held him close and he couldn't help getting distracted again by that… broad… _naked_… chest… One hand unconsciously touched the skin above Dino's heart and he felt the hammering of his heart against his hand. So… his heart was also beating as fast as his own. Dino grinned down at Kyoya at the contact of their skin.

The mafia boss placed Hibari down in the sofa in a sitting position. Their eyes locked again and Dino moved to undo his tie and shirt. Once the shirt was off Dino's eyes broke from the hold he had had on Kyoya's and moved down to glance at his chest. Well it was ment to be a glance. Instead his eyes travelled down his front, taking in the smooth muscled skin and flat stomach. Taking a deep, staggered break to reel himself back in, Dino quickly averted his eyes and tried to take his mind off just what he wanted to do to this student of his. Sighing, he got up, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a clean, damp cloth from the drawer. Then he sat on the sofa next to Kyoya and motioned for him to face the other way, placing his back to him. What his saw wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There were a few cuts and scratches and only one piece of the glass was embedded in Kyoya's skin. With one hand his fingers danced across his back as the other pressed the cloth gently to the cuts, wiping away any of the blood. The wounds luckily hardly bled so he quickly finished that and turned his attention to the piece of glass. Dino's eyebrows knotted in concentration and he kissed Kyoya's shoulder bone, whispering "This may sting a little". Hibari tensed against the pain – admittedly little – and Dino plucked the glass from his skin. He quickly soaked up the blood that dripping from the wound with the cloth and pulled out a plaster from the packet he'd also grabbed along with the cloth. Placing it over the large cut, he smoothed the plaster in place and then kissed the skin above it when he'd done.

"There."

Kyoya shivered. Dino smiled and wrapped arm long arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulders. Turning his head, the Cavallone kiss the side of his neck, relishing at the softness of his skin.

"I'm sorry" He whispered against his skin, his lips just grazing the surface. Kyoya shivered yet again.

"You damned Herbivore…."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Hibari glanced down at Dino, confusion echoing in his eyes. Why did this idiotic horse confuse him so? The Bronco caught his eyes and smiled. He turned Kyoya around so he was facing him, lifted his hand and held Kyoya's chin in place. "I mean what's wrong with being a Herbivore? I get to show _compassion_…" Dino leant forward and gently kissed Kyoya's unmoving lips. "… My_ feelings_…" Dino caught one of his hands and held it to his heart, his heart beat drumming out quickly. "… and most important of all, _Love_" Dino leant forward again, only this time he pushed Hibari back to lie down on the sofa. He bent down over him and kissed his navel, slightly sucking on the skin. From there, he moved upwards, planting a small kiss every now and then. Kyoya wrapped his arms around him, his fingers clawing into his back. After each kiss, Dino whispered two tiny words against Kyoya's shivering skin.

"Ti amo"

Dino's hands ran down Hibari's side. He kissed the skin above his heart.

"Ti amo"

Kyoya shivered as waves of pleasure rolled down his back. Dino moved again, higher up his chest and kissed the centre of his chest, where Kyoya's neck met the collar bones. "Ti amo". The Cavallone ran his mouth up the side of the Skylark's neck, his lips just skimming the surface. "Ti amo" "Ti amo" "Ti amo" he whispered relentlessly. He kissed just below Kyoya's jaw and his hands moved from his side to cupping his cheeks as he finally returned to his yielding lips. Staring deep into the Skylark's eyes hw whispered again those two ting words in his home tongue "Ti amo".

Dino moved his position, moving one leg to the right hand side and placing the other in-between Kyoya's legs. Kyoya had started to kiss back, his lips following Dino's in a flurry of unfamiliar emotion. Teeth nibbled lips and moans escaped from both mouths. The mafia boss became more passionate in his kissing, pressing his knee down gently onto Kyoya's groin.

A yelp escaped Kyoya's lips. It was a noise of indignation and protest.

Dino ignored him, his kisses becoming more and more urgent. His knee pressed harder as Dino pressed himself down on Kyoya, eager to feel his naked skin against his. He hungrily licked at Kyoya's top lip, asking entrance to the mouth that had thrown insults at him so much before. Hibari's lips parted little and the Cavallone pushed his tongue into Kyoya's mouth and smoothed his hands over his cheeks, embedding his fingers into silky, dark hair.

Bite.

All of a sudden Dino was kneed in the stomach and he fell back and off the sofa, holding one hand over his mouth. Surprise claimed his expression.

"Uuu bith ma oonge!" _You bit my tongue_

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, drawing in large gulp-fulls of air. He had had much chance to breathe "What the hell were you doing Herbivore?"

Dino spat some blood into his hand, grimaced and wiped it off with a tissue.

"Kissing you." He answered, a laid back grins pulling up the corners of his mouth.

The same mouth Hibari Kyoya had just –

Hibari glared "THAT was not a kiss"

"Oh and you know what is a kiss then?" Dino chuckled, an eyebrow raised. He got up and sat down on the edge of the sofa, next to an extremely irritated carnivore.

"…" the Carnivore blinked. Stupid Cavallone, making him unable to answer with his strange logic…

… if you called it 'logic'.

Dino sigh, ran his fingers through his blonde hair and got up. Without a single word he walked into the bathroom.

…

Hibari Kyoya stared at the clock on his wall. He'd arrived at 7 o'clock and now in the space of 20 minutes he'd had his first kiss taken from an idiotic Herbivore. By _Cavallone_ no less. Now he final understood how to quell the feelings that always tried to push themselves to the surface. If only he understood exactly what the feelings were.

That… kiss, if you call it that, had made his heart hammer against it's cage. He found it hard to regain normal breathing now. Kyoya unconsciously touched his mouth with his two fingers. His lips were bruised and felt tender to touch. He got up and walked over to the mirror. What he saw shocked him. Hair was sticking out in all directions and his neck was mottled with tiny bruises that ran down his chest in a single line.

THAT DAMNED CAVALLONE HAD BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE A MARK ON HIM.

And not in the usual way.

Maybe this had all been a test. Yes. A new style of close combat sparring perhaps…

Okay, Kyoya new it was far fetching but why else would that idiot do… what he did…

CRASH. The sound of toiletries and a body hitting the floor sounded from the bathroom.

"I'M OKAY"

"I'm going to bite him to death….."

…

Dino Cavallone picked himself up from the floor, he'd slipping on a discarded towel and as he fell, he had grabbed out at anything to stop his fall. Only the shelf he grabbed came down with him. He brushed himself off and walked over to the sink.

As he ran the cold tap water, he looked into the mirror in front of him. A permanent smile lingered on his face and he could help but wink at himself.

"You did it Cavallone. You told him you love him"

He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up from his daze. Then he turned around, grabbed his clothes and put them on. Leaving Kyoya out there for too long gave him too much time to plot his revenge on Dino.

…

Dino sauntered out of the bathroom and over to Kyoya. The Skylark was brushing up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I'll pay for a new coffee table for you"

"No need" Hibari didn't look up

"No really. It's my fault and I'd feel bad if I didn't"

"…. Suit yourself"

Silence.

Dino sighed, although he still couldn't get that smile off his face. He sat down on the sofa and looked over at the Skylark. "So… how was it. The… er… haha… kiss I mean" He suddenly felt embarrassed.

Hibari ignore the question, instead asking his own.

"What does it mean?"

"What does what mean?" Dino leaned forward.

"Ti amo"

"Ahh… secret"

Kyoya glared at his teacher. Why did he irritate him so?

Dino noticed the silent Kyoya who was… silently fuming. Nodding to himself, the Cavallone got up and grabbed the rest of his stuff.

"I'd better go now. I'll send Romario over with a new table for you tomorrow" He patted Kyoya on the head as he passed, walking to the door. Hibari looked up and glared at him. Dino winked at him, opened the door and left. But just before he closed the door, he poked his head round and caught Kyoya's eyes with his.

"By the way, Ti amo means I love you"

_I love you_

The last expression that he saw on his student's face was a interesting mix of confusion and irritation. The Mafia boss chuckled to himself as he closed the door and walked away. Tomorrow would be interesting day of sparring indeed.

…..

…

##################################################################################

…..

…

Thank you for reading this you guys! I'm writing a longer fanfic called Wish I could tell you more – in that lets just say there are time where I reallllllyyyyy want to write a kiss but can't atm cause of how the story line is going, so this if kinda like a one-shot to tame that urge~ eh heh heh

…

…..

#################################################################################

…..

…

EPILOGUE

Romario brought in a large box that held the new coffee table into Hibari Kyoya's room. He placed it down, nodded at the cloud guardian and left. Romario was a man of few words, but don't let that fool you. There's a reason he's Dino's right hand man.

Hibari opened the box, moved the table out and discarded the box. He set in it's place, running his fingers over the top. It was similar to the one he had before, only this one made of wood. Not glass. Kyoya shivered as he remembered the day before. Dino's kisses still lingered on his skin and the marks on his chest and neck didn't help him forget either. Though the question was. Did he want to forget?

The Skylark's fingers ran underneath the top as his thoughts took him somewhere else. Suddenly they ran over a texture different to the table's. Peering under Kyoya saw a note attached to the table, taped over tiny gold lettering that was embossed into the wood. He read the letter first.

_Kyoya,_

_Sorry I couldn't bring you this table myself this morning – I was worried you'd bite me to death. Haha… Anyway. I hope the table's alright for you – I picked it myself. Just don't break it like the last one, okay?_

_Ti amo,_

_Dino_

_Ps. I hope you aren't sore from yesterday?_

Crumpling the letter, Kyoya then looked under the table again, at the gold lettered. What he read caused him to almost – almost – hit his head on the table in as a flame of irritation flashed through him.

The gold lettering read

"Dino + Kyoya. A reminder of our first time. Ti amo"

Hibari got up, his clenched fists shaking. He glared at the damned sheet of paper, wishing he could burn it with his eyes. Instead he ripped it up to tiny shreds and the tiny pieces drifted to the floor. One piece landed writing side up and the writing on it mocked him silently.

"Ti amo"

….

…

##################################################################################

….

…

Hehe hoped you liked the epilogue! I do like bullying Kyoya. =P x

…

….

##################################################################################


End file.
